


A Little More Us

by tomlinslut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I don't even know where I'm going with this, M/M, am i right or am i right, i don't plan for this to be particularly deep but, inspired by velvetoscar, they work in a grocey story, this is loosely based off of my life, you never know what can happen when a fanfic grabs a hold of you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinslut/pseuds/tomlinslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine months, three weeks, and two days- that's how long Louis has been slaving away at the quaint little corner market, more commonly known as Grady's Groceries, however, he sometimes likes to think of it as the tenth circle of Hell.</p>
<p>Unfortunately he was cursed with decent looks and a horridly charming personality, so his manager has condemned him to work as a cashier (hell, the customers just love him) so no matter how much Louis whines, he's stuck bagging groceries in the front, so. Damn his friendly demeanor and charming smile.</p>
<p>And damn that blonde hair, blue eyed cherub that works in the produce department who always shoves cantaloupes under his shirt for Louis' amusement.</p>
<p>And damn that curly, green eyed courtesy clerk who's always running around the parking lot, collecting mischievous carts.</p>
<p>And damn his hot manager with his sleek hair and tawny eyes.</p>
<p>And damn Liam, because well, it's that shit who told him to apply here in the first place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>Title based on the song 'A Little More Us' by Stereo Skyline... this is my fucking jam.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Us

**Author's Note:**

> Since I work at a grocery store, I figured I'd share my misery with a One Direction AU bc why nOT... it's fun to write about the boys in shit jobs suffering through normal people problems hah... fucking perfect popstar shitheads. I luff them so much.
> 
> I hope u enjoy c: comments and kudos make me tingle y'all <3

Louis huffs in frustration as he attempts to drag a disgusting bag of moist celery over the scanner and groans as he's met once more with an annoying triple beep- indicating that the price -for some ungodly reason- has not been entered into the system correctly. Well fuck.

After casually glancing around to make sure no managers are in sight, he smiles at the middle aged woman standing in front of him, "Excuse me, do you happen to know how much this was?" he asks politely, forcing back an eye roll as the woman gives him an apologetic smile. Honestly, do people even look at what they're buying before throwing it in their carts?

****

YIKES I WAS TRYING TO SAVE THIS AS A DRAFT BUT IT WONT LET ME SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT LMAO I WILL UPDATE MORE LATER.


End file.
